Getting Back at Riley
by MoonBeam0602
Summary: Short fic I wrote about Riley capturing Spike and Buffy getting him back.


Disclaimer: Don't own em never will.  
  
A/N: This is just some short, sorta stupid fic I wrote cuz I don't like Riley.  
  
The man walked into the butcher's shop and looked around.  
  
"Can I help you?" the man behind the counter-who's name tag said John- asked.  
  
"Yes actually. Every so often does a man in a long black duster who has platinum blond hair come here to buy blood?"  
  
"Yes, he was last here a few days ago. Should be back today or tomorrow."  
  
"When he buys blood can you give him this" the man pulled a few packets of blood out of his backpack. "Instead."  
  
"Do I gotta pay you for that blood?"  
  
"No charge. Just give it to him please. I'm an old friend and I know he likes this kind."  
  
"Yeah I guess so." John said taking the blood.  
  
"Thanks." The mysterious man left.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Spike sat down on his sarcophagus and opened a packet of his newly bought blood. He finished it and turned on the TV. Ten minutes later, he was asleep.  
  
The man silently opened the door to the crypt and went down the ladder. Seeing the blond vampire asleep on the couch, he pulled out a cell phone.  
  
"Agent Finn here, he's taken the tranquilizers. Ready for transport."  
  
Five commandos entered the crypt and picked the vampire up. They brought him outside and into the night, loading him into their van.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The phone rang. Buffy picked it up.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hi Buffy."  
  
Hearing his voice Buffy almost dropped the phone. "Riley?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm back in town. I wanna see you."  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"I've rented an apartment down the road from the high school for now. Why don't you come over? I'm in the penthouse."  
  
"Yeah. I'll be over in a little while. Why are you back?"  
  
"I was sent to find Spike."  
  
"Spike?" Buffy asked suddenly interested.  
  
"Yeah the rest of the Initiative down in South America wanted to see if his chip was still working. And I've found it is."  
  
"Yeah. What are you going to do with him?"  
  
"Well they want me to kill him. Unless you'd rather do it, I mean you are the Slayer."  
  
"I'll be right over Riley. See ya in a few."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"So how did you capture him?" Buffy asked as she walked inside Riley's apartment.  
  
"Got the butcher to sell him blood with tranquilizers."  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
Riley lead her to the back room, instead of a wall there was a glass barrier in front of the room.  
  
"His tranquilizers just wore off. He's a little woozy still."  
  
Buffy looked through the glass. Spike was lying on the floor, his eyes closed. Buffy knocked on the glass to get his attention.  
  
He jumped up. Seeing Buffy he started yelling. "Crazy bitch! You were in on this the whole time!"  
  
"Can I go in and talk to him for a minute?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Please Riley."  
  
"Alright." He opened a door Buffy hadn't even noticed and she went inside.  
  
Buffy walked up to Spike and pushed him into a nearby chair.  
  
"Shut up." she whispered.  
  
"Bloody hell women. After all I did for you this is the thanks I get?"  
  
"I'm not in on this. He called me and said he had you. I had no idea he was in town. He has orders to kill you and will."  
  
Buffy turned around when she heard Riley knocking on the glass. He held up a stake and smiled.  
  
Buffy shook her head no and turned back to Spike. "I'll get you outta here. Just keep quiet so he won't stake you."  
  
Buffy went back outside and spoke to Riley. Spike couldn't make out what they were whispering about, but he saw Buffy throw the stake across the room.  
  
"No not yet." Buffy said when Riley asked her to stake Spike.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because...because..."  
  
"He needs to suffer more." Riley finished. He walked inside and dragged Spike over to the wall. He chained Spike to the wall, with hand cuffs Buffy hadn't seen before.  
  
Spike was shouting. When Buffy caught his eye and shook her head, he stilled.  
  
Riley came back out. "Ok, now what?" He said excited. "Oh I know. Crosses and Holy water. Be right back."  
  
When he returned he went up to Spike and put a cross in his face. Spike strained to move away but couldn't.  
  
Buffy went inside and shoved Riley away.  
  
"Buffy?" he asked confused.  
  
"I wanna have fun." she whined.  
  
"Ok." he tossed her a cross, she threw it away.  
  
"Not that kind of fun." She punched Riley in the face. "This kind of fun."  
  
"I knew it!" Riley shouted. "I knew you would try to help him!" he smiled. "That's why I have this." he pulled a needle out of his pocket. "I don't want to do this to you Buffy, but I guess I have to."  
  
He grabbed her and before she could get free he pushed the needle into her skin.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
When Buffy woke up she was chained to the wall next to Spike.  
  
"Great plan Slayer."  
  
"Oh shut up. I'll figure something out."  
  
Riley came back. "Oh good you're awake. Oh and Buffy I want you to know that no matter what I'll always love you."  
  
"You to Riley. I still love you. And if you let me go I'll help you kill Spike."  
  
"Really?" Riley asked skeptically.  
  
"Really." Buffy smiled "Please let me go."  
  
Riley took a key out of his pocket and unchained Buffy.  
  
She kicked him, sending him flying across the room. "You actually believed me? Wow you are really dense."  
  
Riley struggled to get up.  
  
"You thought I still loved you. Ha!" Buffy laughed. "Nope, and most people would apologize for not loving someone back, but I'm not most people. I'm not sorry I don't love you."  
  
"You love Angel then?" Riley asked.  
  
"Nope. But see you're a lot like him. You both left me. Actually you're like every guy I've dated. You all leave. I have the worst luck with men."  
  
She picked Riley up and dragged him to the wall. She chained him to the wall were she had been before. Taking the keys from his pocket she unchained Spike.  
  
"Only one guy hasn't left me. Even when I beat the crap out of him." She turned to Spike, "sorry about that."  
  
"Don't worry about it luv."  
  
"We've gotta go Riley. And I think I'm gonna take these keys with me. Have a nice life."  
  
Buffy took Spike's hand and left.  
  
"Buffy wait! Come back!" they could hear Riley shouting in the background. 


End file.
